List of Fujitec elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable Fujitec elevator fixtures. 1960s Black buttons When their elevators were branded as FUJI throughout the 1960s, the fixtures were consists of small round black buttons without illumination and a small floor counter with small illuminating numbers and triangular arrows above floor buttons on the car station. Fujitec black buttons.jpg|A 1960s FUJI control panel with black buttons and floor counter. 1970s to 1980s 1970s batch of Fujitec fixtures Circle buttons These buttons were produced in the early 1970s. The buttons are small round plastic with black letterings. The door open button (DO) is painted in black and are positioned on the right side rather than on the left. These buttons were used until in the mid-1980s. Old 1970s Fujitec floor buttons.jpg|1970s Fujitec circle buttons. 6065643254_489e6a9a98_z.jpg|1970s Fujitec round buttons with white illuminating lamp, only found in HDB flats in Singapore. Old Fujitec IUID buttons.jpg S8007079.jpg|1970s Fujitec freight elevator car station (Credit to YouTube user Vincent561967) Touch sensitive buttons Touch sensitive buttons in Fujitec first appeared in the late 1970s, and were used throughout the 1980s. They are round metal buttons enclosed on a square illiminating glass halo which would lights up in white. IMG_0236.JPG|1970s-1980s Fujitec touch-sensitive buttons. Fujitec Touch-Sensitive Buttons.jpg Fujitec Traction Lift Elevator 10 富士達機器帶動式升降機10|1980s Fujitec elevators with touch sensitive buttons at Houston Centre, Hong Kong, PRC (video: bearchoirfan). Floor indicators Fujitec_1980_HKPH.jpg|1970s to early 1980s Fujitec hall station which can found in Public Housing Estate blocks. Old 1970s Fujitec hall fixtures.jpg|1970s Fujitec hall station. Another_1970-1980_fujitec_hall_station.JPG|Another 1970s Fujitec hall station Old 1970s Fujitec floor indicator.jpg|1970s Fujitec car floor indicator. Another_1970-1980_fujitec_car_floor_indicator..JPG|Another 1970s Fujitec car floor indicator. Screenshot_2014-10-01-09-33-58.png|1970s to early 1980s Fujitec hall floor indicator (Credit to Instagram user medicfrontliner) 1980s batch of Fujitec fixtures GAL-like buttons These buttons were introduced in the mid-1980s. They are round white buttons enclosed on a black square halo which resembes both Epco (WR) and GAL Jet Plus buttons in the United States. It is unknown what is the series name of these buttons. 1984 Fujitec Call Buttons.png|1984 Fujitec Call Station 80s Fujitec carstation Osaka.jpg|1980s Fujitec car station in Osaka, Japan. Old Fujitec epco buttons 80s.jpg|Fujitec GAL-like buttons (late 1980s) Fujitec buttons RSHK.jpg|Mid 1980s Fujitec buttons. 1984 Fujitec Car Buttons.png|1984 Fujitec Car Station 1984 Fujitec Emergency Call.png|1984 Fujitec Emergency Call Button 80s Fujitec floorcounter Osaka.jpg|1980s Fujitec floor counter in Osaka, Japan. Touch sensitive buttons The late 1980s touch sensitive buttons were redesigned to look octagonal, with illuminating glass halo. These buttons were commonly found in elevators installed from the mid-1980s to early 1990s. Octagonal fujitec.jpg|The octagonal touch sensitive buttons with illuminating glass can use in the freight elevator in Hong Kong. (Revenve Tower) Floor indicators and hall lanterns Sometime in the mid-1970s to late 1980s, the floor indicators consists of small illuminating square lenses. Digital segments display were appeared in the late 1980s. 1984 Fujitec Hall Station.png|1984 Fujitec hall floor indicator Old Fujitec 80s indicator.jpg|Mid-1980s Fujitec car position floor indicator with illuminating square lenses. 1984 Fujitec Car Floor Indicator.png|1984 Fujitec car floor indicator 1990s to 2000s 1990s batch of Fujitec fixtures Round buttons These are round buttons with black halo that resembles Westinghouse AE and Montgomery A-Series buttons. 90s Fujitec callstation.jpg|1996 Fujitec call station with round buttons. Square buttons These are square buttons with either red or yellow orange illuminating halo and black frame. Fujitec square buttons SLH.png|1990s Fujitec square buttons. Fujitec High Speed Elevators at Shangri-La Hotel, Jakarta (Main)|1990s Fujitec elevator with square buttons, found in Shangri-La Hotel Jakarta, Indonesia. Jakarta - Wisma 46 Fujitec Traction Elevators (17-31)|1996 Fujitec elevator with square buttons, found in Wisma 46, Jakarta, Indonesia. Octagonal buttons These are octagonal buttons made of glass and lights up in orange. Computer Control These fixtures were used in Fujitec Computer Control elevators in the early 1990s. They have black square buttons with a small square orange lamp and LED indicators. Unusually, the door control and alarm buttons are larger than the rest of the buttons. Fujitec Computer Control Hall Analog Bangmod.jpg|Fujitec Computer Control analog hall station. Fujitec Hall Call Station 90s TH.png|1990s Fujitec Computer Control digial hall station. Fujitec brown buttons.jpg|1990s Fujitec Computer Control car station. Fujitec Button 90s TH.png|1990s Fujitec computer control buttons found in Kasemrad Hospital Bangkae, Bangkok, Thailand. Fujitec CC.jpg|Fujitec Computer Control inside floor indicator. Fujitec 90s Indicator TH.png|1990s Fujitec Computer Control inside floor indicator. Fujitec Generic Indicator Rama9Hospital.png|1990s Fujitec Computer Control car floor indicator with generic (?) font. Black square buttons These are black square buttons with yellow orange illuminating lamp either on the center or on two sides of the buttons. On Fujitec Computer Control elevators (early 1990s), the buttons were black square with a tiny LED lamp. The door control buttons are rectangular instead of square. Fujitec Standard Square Buttons.jpg|1990s Fujitec black square buttons with lamp on two sides of the buttons. bc27.jpg|1990s Fujitec black square buttons with illuminating lamp on the center (credit: elevatorbob's Elevator Pictures). Fujitec Black Square Button TH.png|1990s Fujitec black square buttons with lamps on two sides of the buttons found in Bangkok, Thailand. FujitecChulaFix1.png|1990s US-Style Fujitec black square hall station. FujitecChulaFix3.png|1990s US-Style Fujitec black square car station. Vandal resistant These are round stainless steel buttons with red illuminating halo and engraved letterings. Floor indicators are LED dot-matrix display with scrolling arrows. Fujitec Stainless Steel Buttons.jpg|Vandal resistant buttons. (Video 800) Fujitec Traction Elevators at Midplaza 2, Jakarta|Another version of 1990s Fujitec elevators with vandal resistant buttons, found in Midplaza 2, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: sumosoftinc). Touch sensitive The 1990s version of Fujitec's touch sensitive buttons were round with an acrylic illuminating halo. These buttons were discontinued sometimes in the mid-2000s. Fujitec CallStation RembrandtBangkok.png|1990s Fujitec touch sensitive buttons call station. (Terminal floor) Fujitec CarStation RembrandtBangkok.png|1990s Fujitec with touch sensitive buttons car station. Fujitec Traction Goods Lift Elevator 1 富士達機器帶動式貨物升降機1|1990s Fujitec elevators with third generation touch-sensitive buttons at East Point City Shopping Arcade, Hang Hau, Hong Kong, PRC (video: bearchoirfan). Floor indicators and hall lanterns From the early 1990s, most elevators were using red LED dot-matrix display with scrolling arrows. Hall lanterns were triangular acryilic blocks and would lights up in green/red. Earlier models of elevators had digital segments display as floor indicators. Fujitec HallIndicator RembrandtBangkok.png|1990s custom Fujitec hall indicator found in Rembrandt Hotel Bangkok. Fujitec indicator SLH.png|1990s Fujitec digital segments floor indicator. Fujitec indicator W46.jpg|Typical 1990s Fujitec LED floor indicator (credit: sumosoftinc). Fujitec Indicator RembrandtBangkok.png|1990s Fujitec segmented car floor indicator. Fujitec HallLanterns RembrandtBangkok.png|1990s Fujitec hall lanterns. 2000s to present Current batch of Fujitec fixtures (outside Japan) These are the current fixtures used in Fujitec elevators mainly in Southeast Asia, East Asia and Europe. Black square buttons These buttons are black square plastic with orange illuminating lamp on the center. Touch sensitive buttons :Please refer to Touch sensitive (1990s) section above. These buttons were discontinued sometime in the 2000s. Fujitec side carstation Omori.jpg|Fujitec wheelchair car station with touch sensitive buttons in Tokyo, Japan. Fujitec Traction Lift Elevator 3 富士達機器帶動式升降機3|Fujitec elevators with touch-sensitive buttons at Langham Place, Hong Kong, China (video: bearchoirfan) Round buttons (type 1) These are white round glass buttons with orange illuminating halo. The button for ground/main floor is usually indicated in green. Fujitec hall station 2011.JPG|2010s Fujitec hall station. Fujitec car station 2011.JPG|2010s Fujitec car station. New Fujitec buttons.jpg|2015 Fujitec door control and alarm buttons. Round buttons (type 2) These buttons are black round with illuminating tactile. The button for main floor usually comes in green and slightly protruded. Floor indicators As of today, Fujitec still produce their signature LED dot-matrix display for floor indicators. Fujitec car indicator 2011.JPG|2010s Fujitec LED car floor indicator. Some elevators have different variation of car station panel. Current batch of Fujitec fixtures (Japan) These are only found in the XIOR and RAKUL (elevator designed for railway stations) elevators in Japan. The buttons are white round plastic with tactile and braille. There are also a metal variant. Floor indicators are LCD for the inside car operating panel and LED dot-matrix for the hall station and wheelchair side car operating panel. Fujitec XIOR hall station.jpg|Fujitec XIOR elevator hall station. Fujitec XIOR buttons.jpg|Fujitec XIOR elevator floor buttons (Japan). Fujitec XIOR wheelchair COP.jpg|Wheelchair COP with LED dot-matrix indicator (Japan). Fujitec XIOR indicator.jpg|LCD floor indicator (Japan). 1420958483137.jpg|Fujitec LCD floor indicator used on a Fujitec XIOR elevator in Japan (Credit to YouTube user circleline28) Avian These fixtures have round stainless steel buttons with an illuminating tactileFujitec Avian Fixtures brochure. They are (currently) only seen in Japan and the United States, it is unknown if these fixtures are used in other countries. Fujitec Avian callstation JPN.jpg|Fujitec Avian call station. Fujitec Avian carstation JPN.jpg|Fujitec Avian car station in Ishiyama Station, Kyoto, Japan. Fixtures used in American Fujitec elevators Most Fujitec elevators in the United States have round white buttons that protrudes from the panel and lights up in yellow, similar to Otis's Vanity fixtures. Fujitec USA buttons.jpg|American Fujitec elevator fixtures. Fujitec also had two official names for their American elevator fixtures; Millenium and Avian. These fixtures might have been discontinued. Besides these fixtures, Fujitec often uses generic fixtures like CJ Anderson and few others. Generic fixtures Nowadays in Hong Kong, Singapore and sometimes United Kingdom, Fujitec elevators are mostly using Dewhurst fixtures, normally the square US90-15 and round US91-15 buttons. Other fixture components such as STEP are also used, but rarely compared to Dewhurst. In Canada, Epco WN Signature Series and Epco Flushline are commonly used. IMG_1731.JPG|Fujitec/Dewhurst car operating panel Fujitec generic call buttons SSWComplex.jpg|STEP call button installed in the Fujitec elevators in Hong Kong. Fujitec generic call buttons YouthS.jpg|STEP call button in the Fujitec elevators in Hong Kong. External links *Fujitec Avian Fixtures brochure Category:Elevator fixtures guide